


里程碑

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	里程碑

“哎？是这样啊。”二宫摸着下巴，目光从VCR的画面上移开，看向身边沉默不已的男人，“这次小厨房的guest是小泷啊。”

他沉默的有些异常了。虽然只会在小窗口上露脸，但是在自己的环节还摆出这么一副冷峻的表情，实在是说不过去。要是有观众偶尔瞥一眼小窗口，还以为他和小泷有什么深仇大恨。

二宫用胳膊肘捅了捅大野。

大野吓了一跳，表情倏地融化了，望向他的目光中充满了不解。

“小泷最近很活跃呢。”

“是……是啊。”大野点点头，结结巴巴地说，“主演了电影。也客串了山田的电视剧……”

“说起来小泷他最崇拜的前辈就是山田那家伙吧？”

“是啊。”

“那岂不是……就像拍忍国时候的知念一样？”二宫皱着脸，“知念回答了一整个夏天的‘和憧憬的大野前辈共演的感想’，一遍一遍的脾气真好。我看DVD了，他还在影院安利了大叔的两个魅力镜头吧？”

没错。他就是看大野心情不好，故意絮絮叨叨地说这么多来逗他。

这个男人从来没有露出过这样的表情——至少在镜头前他没有见到过——看着这么异常的男人，二宫心里罕见地充满了不安。

大野并没有回应他，只是淡淡地应了一声，眼神放得很空，不知道在看哪里。

刚才他还只是看着VCR发呆，现在状态却更差了，目光病态地落在某处，脸色白的像纸，眨眼的次数都变少了。

“哎……”二宫轻轻地叹了气。

那笑容……在这个VCR的拍摄之后，就再也没有见到过了。

#

他很久没有和恋人相见了。

小泷望忙着电视剧和电影的拍摄，整天忙得脚不落地。他刚刚从繁忙的演唱会周期中脱身出来，确定了下个工作是年后的单曲PV拍摄，他心满意足地获得了一个清闲的新年假期。

说好了两个人要一起过年，他便提前向爱子心切的妈妈清了假，准备留在东京过新年，年后还能去伊豆泡泡温泉解解乏。

“我忘记买香菇了。”他跪坐在茶几前，将大块的金针菇撕开放入锅中，歪着头用肩膀顶着手机，“今晚我们吃寿喜锅吧。我把锅端到客厅来了，晚上能看见外面的烟花。”

“智君……”

那边的声音听起来有些不对劲。

大野将手上的水珠甩净，拿着手机站了起来：“怎么了？”

“我……我今晚可能没办法和你一起吃饭了。”语气里充满了愧疚，“今天的镜头出了点问题，到现在还没有拍完……估计要拍到十一点之后了。”

“那就没办法了。”

他慢慢地坐了下去，显然是有些失落，但嘴里还是宽厚地安慰着小泷。

“没关系，我整个冻到冰箱里去就好了。明天再吃也可以。”

“明天……”

对面顿了顿，像是下了极大的勇气。

“明天……我抽时间开车送你回家吧。”

咽口水的声音清晰地传到了他耳中。

“整个新年都要忙？”

“……对。剧组，要……”

“我知道了。”大野叹了口气，“明天我自己回去就行了。你忙吧。”

小泷听他语气中有掩饰不住的低落，连忙抢着多说了几句，又是道歉又是保证的，直到听到大野的声音恢复了平静，笑着骂了他几句才罢休。

大野默默地听着，嘴上笑着，心脏却止不住地往下坠落。

#

他比小泷大了多少？

他还听不出来话里几分是谎言吗。

二十出头的孩子，撒个谎还心软、还过意不去，还上赶着安慰他。

他难道不知道凌迟比处死更痛么？

#

他没有回老家，而是一个人在公寓里窝了小一个星期。

不想再见到那锅寿喜锅，便一个人做了鲑鱼子盖饭吃掉。量比寿喜锅要合他的心意，本来寿喜锅就是为了食欲旺盛的年轻恋人准备的。

一个人看了不远处祭典的烟花，没有钓鱼的心情，就把陈列的鱼竿假饵全部擦了一遍。实在是闲得发慌，他干脆给家政打电话取消了扫除的预定，自己撸起袖子上上下下打扫了个干净。

他原本就很喜欢这样需要单纯专注的工作，扫除做得津津有味，小泷没来联系他，他也渐渐地把那通不愉快的电话给撇到了身后。倒是二宫给他打了电话，互道新年快乐之后，二宫开玩笑地邀请他一起去吃烤肉。

大野沉吟片刻后答应了。

直到两个人在烤肉店碰了面，掐脸掐胳膊掐肚子之后，二宫才相信大野答应和他出来吃饭了。

#

“怎么没回老家？”

十年之前的Utaban上，中居就已经反复吐槽过大野的恋家属性了。

大野抿紧了嘴唇，半晌才干巴巴地憋出一句话：“前几天去了伊豆。”

“泡温泉啦？”

“泡温泉了。”

两个人没有费尽心思找话题，想说什么就说两句，没什么想说的就沉默地烤肉吃肉。

一顿饭下来，大野脑中紧绷的弦终于松弛了一些。

他遭遇了什么、在为什么而苦恼，已经好好地传达到二宫那里去了。

#

所以在一周之后，亲昵地喊着他的名字，从障子门后露出笑颜的小泷，着实吓了他一跳。

可爱又年轻的童颜展现了他惯有的元气笑容，他的心一下子就化了。他拿这个任性的年轻恋人没有办法，总会被他的一举一动夺去注意力，心情也随着他态度的变化而忽高忽低。

“上次见面是两年前了吧……”

“拍世难的时候呢。”

他的恋人变得如此立派了……

大野止不住笑意，眼神根本离不开恋人。小泷察觉到他的视线，恬淡地回望着他，露出的表情带了点许久未见的疏离。

将近六点的时候收了工，刚才一路做一路吃已经吃了个半饱，但大野还是给小泷发了信息，约他在休息室见面，过后一起去吃点东西。

他等了二十分钟，消息一直显示的是未读。他心下有些怅然，背起包离开了休息室。一出门就碰上了收拾器材的staff，三三两两的，满是疑惑地问他怎么现在才走。

大野搪塞了两句，又忍不住地多问了一句：“小泷走了吗？”

“刚刚才走呢。现在出去应该还能追上他。”

#

他倒是没有看见小泷。

“大野君！”

大野已经摘下了隐形眼镜，有些看不清楚，只得眯起了眼睛。

其实他已经听出了这是谁的声音，只是他没有想到山田凉介会出现在这里，一瞬间没敢相信自己的耳朵。

“凉酱？”

“原来望是来录大野君的单元了！是交岚的小作坊么？”

大野点了点头。

余光瞟到小泷望从大厅深处出来了。

他忽然悬着的一颗心落到了肚子里，笑吟吟地朝旁边指了指：“和小泷晚上有约了？”

“好久不见了，想一起去吃个饭。”山田没注意到小泷，而是冲着大野眨了眨眼睛，“大野君要是一会儿没事儿的话，不如我们一起去吧？”

“我就不用了。”他想都没想就爽快地拒绝了，“你们年轻人好好聊聊。”

好久不见了。

他和小泷望才是好久不见了。

#

临睡前他接到了小泷的电话。

他隐约知道小泷要说什么。他也不是怕听到，只是困得太厉害，不想在睡前听些恼人又惹人清梦的话，于是直接关了机。

#

一大清早他就醒了过来。

心情平静地去检查了短信，果不其然，有一条未读消息，发送时间是那通电话的半小个小时之后。

又是熟悉的格式。先是诚心诚意的道歉——他一点都不怀疑这些道歉的真实性——那孩子心软的性格他早就摸透了。他不会做伤人的事情还做得心安理得。

只是他没心情去看了。

快速地拉到最底下，大野看到了预料中的一句话。

他扯起唇角轻笑了一声，动了动手指。

“好。”

#

也不至于删联系方式。

他都快四十的人了，没那么幼稚。

但是受到的伤害，不会因为人多少岁、经历过多少段感情而改变，他仍然觉得很难过。只是他已经表现不出来了。把手账填满了伤心与疼痛，也只是饮鸩止渴，自我开解能让他小小地轻松一阵子，一觉醒来，拉开冰箱门，看到那锅没有香菇的寿喜锅还是会骤然心疼到呼吸紊乱。

一个人坐在深夜的电影院里看他的电影，看他与制服少女成双成对的镜头，还是会不甘心地流下泪来。

#

仔细一想，两年前那次小作坊，两个人第一次见面，之后顺理成章地一起吃饭、唱歌，没过多久他们在一起了。

而两年后这次小作坊，他们分手了。

恋はジェットコースターだよ。

#

连续一个多星期，二宫看他的眼神一直掺着浓重的担忧。

他不想让二宫担心，于是坦白地把他和小泷分手的事情告诉了他。

简简单单地把新年到小作坊发生的事情说了一遍，寥寥几句，眼泪又不争气地在眼眶里打起了转。

二宫长了一张不老的童颜，但是心态却比他成熟的多。一开始他将两人交往的事情告诉他的时候，二宫就一副欲言又止的样子。他知道二宫想说什么，但那些道理他都明白，无非是小泷比他年轻比他耗得起，他是弱势的一方，这种恋爱不能谈。但他心意已决，所以二宫那时没有说什么，如今也没有说些事后诸葛亮的话。

“吃烤肉么？”

“去吃碗拉面吧。”他破涕为笑，“该你请客了。”

二宫重重地拍了他的肩膀，拿他没办法似的叹息道：“好好好，失恋的人最大。”

#

但是二宫和也并没有那么多精力陪他。

新剧开机之后，大野又变成了一个人。但没关系。有通告的时候就专心工作，连休的时候就出海钓鱼。他已经有好几年没有连续一天一夜在海上了，这下久违地来了一场放肆的三十小时海钓，回到家后居然没感到一丝疲倦，反倒是神清气爽的，好像什么恼人的杂念都被丢开了。

皮肤又变黑了一些。松润捏着他的脸蛋痛心疾首，二宫则在一边嘻嘻哈哈地打着圆场，说着算啦算啦由着大叔去吧。

又恢复了从前的生活。

开机的前一天，二宫买了香菇来到他家，两个人把新鲜的香菇安进不那么新鲜的寿喜锅里。那已经是一个月之前的菜了，冰箱都保不住它的新鲜度了，于是两个人就放任着寿喜锅在一边咕噜咕噜地冒热气，这边一人抱了一碗鲑鱼子盖饭，喝掉了五六罐啤酒。

那顿寿喜锅终于消失了。

#

然而他想错了。

竭力地去忘掉的那个人，如今风头正盛。百货大楼的外墙，影院里的海报，综艺里电视剧里，到处都是那个人的身影。

他费尽心血地想要拔出扎在心脏上的那根刺，好不容易往外拔了几分，只要瞥到那个人一眼，刺便会更深更痛更让人难以自救地扎进去。

挣扎了几个月之后，他终于哭笑不得地认清了年轻的前恋人在自己心中的分量。

虽然是通过这种痛彻心扉的方式。

#

小泷和山田好像没有在一起。

那又怎么样呢？

不是他天生自卑，只是他已经到了这个患得患失的年龄了。

实在是岁月不饶人。

#

他最近和小泷打照面的机会异常的多。

事务所的走廊，摄影棚的门口，排练室的长椅。

小泷也不主动来和他说话，只是有些阴沉地躲在大野能够看到的角落里，有意无意地向他投来关注的目光。

说来可笑，他竟被这若有若无的撩拨给弄得心绪大乱。

他为此烦躁不堪，却没有理由去责备小泷。外人看来，只不过是一个后辈在悄悄学习前辈的舞步罢了，若是这点偷师学艺的小心思都被他点明出来严词拒绝，实在是太过不留情面。

#

被松润拜托了新曲的编舞，他同往常一样借了一个排练室。一个人坐在空荡荡的排练室里，祛除杂念闭上眼睛，五个人的身影刚刚浮现在脑海中，就被门打开的声音给打散了。

他睁开眼睛，从眼前的镜子中看到了倚在门口的小泷。

大野叹了口气，撑着地站了起来，拍了拍手，背上包准备离开。他想要绕过小泷打开门，手刚放在门把手上，小泷便伸出手，一把抓住了他的手腕。

顿时一阵无力感盘旋而上，久违了的火热触感从手腕蔓延向四肢百骸。两种截然相反的情绪在杂乱不堪的大脑中激荡，引得他一阵头晕目眩。

他垂着头，艰难地牵扯起唇角，苍白的嘴唇摆出一个形状微妙的笑容，不知道要做给谁看。

“我们已经分手了……”

所以求你了，别再拿那样暧昧的目光看我了……

小泷一动不动地站在他面前，锐利的眼眸锁紧了这个瘦削又单薄的、曾经的年长恋人。

他或许不知道，身体正在违背他的意志，在最不该掉面子的前男友面前剧烈发颤。

（这里应该是缺了一句原本的结句。在《无痛症》中被删去进行了结尾扩写，原稿已经丢失。）


End file.
